


Whispers

by agirl4allfandoms



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Major character death - Freeform, Marriage, Rough Sex, Scratching, Unplanned Pregnancy, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirl4allfandoms/pseuds/agirl4allfandoms
Summary: This was rattling around in my mind for awhile since Apocalypse. How Hank was stuck as Beast after Stryker captured him. Made me wonder how he got from that Hank to diplomat Hank. I used "fridging" and I apologize for that beforehand because I loved my OFC...





	Whispers

She screamed as the metal from the headboard twisted around her wrists effectively trapping her on the bed. “Erik, for god sakes let me go!” She screeched at the man standing by the foot of the bed. “No, you left us, you left _me_ …” He spit out through clenched teeth. “That doesn’t give you the right to take me from work and bind me to your bed.” She spit back with pure venom in her voice. “You’re ours.” He stated simply as if that explained his actions. “Right, well you might want to discuss that with Charles. I left because he told me to fuck off.” She said as she tried to bite back the hysterical laugh that was threatening to escape. “I’d reconsider doing that if I were you. I’m not Emma; I don’t have a diamond form. I think you should go talk to Charles unless he’s not here. I’m guessing you wouldn’t have been able to do all this if he was.” She chided as she saw the piece of metal that was inching towards her neck slink back and with a flick of his wrist the headboard released her completely.

His face softened and he walked up the length of the bed to massage her wrists and check for any marks. “I’m not going to stay in here while you go find him and talk to him. I’ll be wherever Hank is. I would never leave you Erik not unless you forced me to.” She said as she took one hand and cupped it around his face. He placed a chaste kiss on her lips and then he was gone out the bedroom door. She wasn’t too sure where she was in the mansion at the moment, especially since it had been rebuilt. She reached out with her mind to see where Hank was, mindsight is what Charles had once called it. She could sense people and their emotions; she had latent telepathic, telekinesis and precognitive powers as well but she could shield herself from other mutants and their powers when she needed or wanted to. Hank was her mentor along with Raven/Mystique when she was at the mansion, more often than not she found herself in training with just Jean and Scott. The two telepaths facing off always ended in a draw, Scott on the other hand really never won when facing off with her, her shield abilities forced his own power back at him needless to say he almost always ended up in the infirmary. She found Hank in his lab, of course where else would he be.

Before she even had a chance to knock, the door opened and he pulled her in none too gently slamming the door behind them. “You left.” He stated as he crowded her against the door. “God, not you too Hank. Yes I left because I was told by a certain _someone_ to fuck off.” She hissed. The downside to her abilities was she could tell how someone felt about her, which meant she knew how Hank felt towards her but right now he seemed to be distraught and hurt. Her face fell, the last thing she had meant to do was hurt her friends. She had felt the anger that Charles had, had when he told her to fuck off so that’s exactly what she did and when she had felt the connection of Cerebro tickling her mind she shielded herself. She had been gone for over a month until Erik had pretty much come in and kidnapped her from her new job. She should’ve just been thankful that he hadn’t used his abilities; humans still weren’t really that open to mutants. “He’s just been-.” He started but she cut him off. “Don’t Hank, don’t defend him. I know what he’s been through since the Apocalypse incident. I can feel it, the change in him. He was angry and he meant it.” She breathed out as emotion flooded her. “He went out to look for you, he’s been gone a couple of weeks.” He said as he grabbed her wrists, anger flashed across his face then he released an animalistic roar.

She pressed her forehead against his chest and pushed her shield outwards halting his transformation, fuck being shorter than everybody you knew was a huge disadvantage sometimes. The last thing she needed was for him to beast out in here, it had happened a few times before and although Charles replaced everything easily it was a small space and she didn’t want to get hurt. “I didn’t know you could do that.” He murmured and she felt it rumble through his chest. “I’ve never had a reason to try it before.” She breathed out and inhaled his scent. “Sorry, it’s just he hurt you.” He said into her hair. “He didn’t mean to.” She said as she shook her head. “Can you shield us both?” He asked curiously. “Um, I could try. You know I can’t make us invisible though. Why?” She said curious herself now. Without warning he dragged her out of the lab and down the hall. “Where are we going?” She asked as they passed several doors. “Away.” He stated as he came to a halt before they nearly collided with Jean and Scott.

Jean gave her a questioning look and she put her free hand up in assurance. _’I’m fine. I promise.’_ She pushed out through her shield. Jean nodded in acknowledgement. _’If they come looking just tell them I’ll be back. I’m not going to take off again.’_ She reassured her. Jean looked at her and Hank’s joined hands and smiled then took Scott’s hand as they walked around them. “It’s a bit weird when you two have silent conversations.” He laughed out and then dragged her into the elevator. “Hank, why are we in the hangar?” She asked when the door opened and she saw the X-jet. “It’s where I come to clear my head.” He shrugged. He let go of her hand and walked over to a radio then soft music filled the space. He reached his hand out and she took it as they started swaying around the room. “I love you so much.” He sighed out. “I know. I’ve always known. I love you too but I loved them more. Charles has changed so much though and Erik will more than likely leave when he has had his fill of all of this.” She said as she gestured around the hangar at the last part.

He hummed before swaying them around again. “Would you not go with him if he did?” He asked as he dipped her and placed a sweet kiss to her forehead. “No, I would never join the Brotherhood. He knows that deep down.” She whispered as she shook her head. “Stay, please. Not for me, not for them but for yourself. I think you’re a great edition around here and with three telepaths we’d be an unstoppable force.” He said into her hair. “Someone’s coming.” She warned before he yanked her into the jet, the bay doors closed just as someone entered. “I don’t think I can shield you if I let go of your hand. If it’s Jean or Charles, they’ll sense you.” She told him when he made a move to release her hand and see who it was. He yanked her along as if in a ‘come on then’ fashion so they both crawled to the cockpit window to look out. “It’s just Peter.” He whispered to her since she hadn’t dared to look out with him.

Without warning the radio they had, had on started blaring rock music as the speedster began running circles around the jet. “I guess we’re stuck in here until he leaves.” She laughed out. He pulled her to the middle of the jet right above the bay doors then laid down with her quickly following suit. “If he wanted to train he could just do it outside.” He huffed out as he took his free hand and ran it down his face. “He’s blowing off steam actually. It’s hard to pick up on speedsters and teleporters but the flashes I get are helpful. He still hasn’t told Erik and it’s really getting to him.” She sighed out and took her free hand to rub her temples. “I never thought your abilities caused you pain.” He said as he shifted to lie on his side so he could rub her back. “Having multiple abilities is complicated. The empathic ones I fair better with day to day. The latent ones and using my shield ability for a prolonged period of time is what causes the headaches. The longest I used my shield was recently and for over a month, I’d get headaches from time to time. That’s probably how Erik found me; the pain creates cracks in my shield.” She informed him. “I think you need to rest, recharge if you will.” He said with a shrug. She cuddled into him and breathed in his scent for a couple minutes before sleep took her.

She wasn’t sure how long she’d slept for but she awoke to him saying words of praise, how much he loved her and had always loved her, how beautiful she was and how much he just wanted to wake up with her and fall asleep with her. It must’ve have been awhile though as the radio was either turned down low or off completely and she couldn’t feel Peter’s presence anymore. “Hmm, I want that too.” She hummed as she took in more of his scent. He stiffened and she could practically feel the heat of a blush coming from him which caused her to giggle. “Did you take a nap too?” She asked as she felt him shake his head. “I didn’t want to fall asleep in case I moved around too much and let go of your hand. Pretty sure my thoughts weren’t that innocent and I didn’t want Jean or least of all Charles picking up on them.” He mused as he ran a hand through her hair. “What do you want to do now?” She asked. Before he had a chance to answer the alert sounded for a mission.

After she had pulled away from him rather reluctantly so he could transform, they were both suited by the time the team came down complete with Charles. She still had her shield up and he gave her a questioning look when he couldn’t read her, she could feel that his anger had dissipated but she didn’t feel the love for her he had before. She refused to let her face betray her thoughts so she squared her shoulders and went to join Jean and Scott. Even though they were still technically trainees, their abilities were most helpful on certain missions. The trio was the first to enter the jet followed by Erik and Charles, Kurt merely appeared on the jet, Peter sped up into it then lastly Hank walked on and directly into the cockpit.

The flight to their destination was vastly uneventful; she held hands with Jean who in turn held hands with Scott so the three could have a silent conversation. Somewhere between telling Jean what being away had been like and her day with Hank, she felt eyes on her and when she felt an abundance of love surround her she didn’t have to turn around to know it was Hank. She did however turn her head around to just scan the interior a bit. Peter was doing whatever he does, Kurt’s thoughts and feelings were going a mile a minute, Erik was suited up complete with his helmet so she couldn’t read him (none of the telepaths could actually which frustrated Charles to no end) and Charles’s brow was furrowed as he looked at Hank. She could only guess that Hank wasn’t keeping his thoughts to himself or he merely didn’t care enough at this point to do so.

* * *

The reason for the mission alert was that a young mutant with pyrokinesis had unintentionally set off an explosion very close to a nuclear power plant and they needed to figure out a way to stop the resulting fire before it caused an even bigger explosion. Once they got to the location, she and Jean were tasked with trying to form a protective barrier around the plant while Erik was tasked with trying to figure out a natural way to stop the fire using his magnetic pull on the ground. Peter and Kurt were on standby in case they needed to get the people in the nearby town to safety. Scott was also on standby but he was trying to use his power to push back the fire (it was sort of working). Hank and Charles were observing the scene from the air to make sure it didn’t get too out of hand. Suddenly Scott’s power connected with hers and Jean’s which caused it to rebound and hit a nearby cooling tower, it exploded and when Scott turned around she could feel the fear radiating from him. “ _Scott!_ ” She screamed out as she turned and flung herself in front of him before a sharp piece of metal ran him through, stopping short of piercing all the way through her and into him. She collapsed clutching her side as Erik moved to help her and she put free hand up to keep him back.

Right before she slipped into the darkness she heard twin voices shouting at someone to ‘get her up here now’. She felt a whoosh and that was it. She opened her eyes and was on a beach, her happy place. “He’s worried about you, you know.” Charles said and he looked every bit like the man she fell in love with. “I’m sure. I heard him bellowing from the jet. How long have I been out?” She asked. “About four days. He only let me down here to see if I could wake you up.” He said. “He let you? This is your house.” She snorted out. “He hasn’t transformed back, in that state he’s very persuasive.” He shrugged. “I love him.” She said as she grabbed his hand. “I know. I know you’ll always love us but we’re different from the men you fell in love with. It would be as easy as breathing with Hank.” He told her simply. “He left didn’t he?” She asked. “He did, around the second day. He came in here to talk and when you didn’t wake up he said goodbye.” He said as he nodded solemnly. “I always knew he’d leave sooner or later, was hoping it was later though.” She croaked out emotion laced in her voice. “I think you should wake up now. For all our sakes, we all need you but Hank is becoming quite insufferable.” He laughed out before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Slowly the beach faded away and she opened her eyes to the bright lights of the infirmary. She turned her head and hummed when Charles nodded his head and took his leave. She sat up as the room spun a bit then she saw Kurt looking sheepish as all get out. He approached her staring at her face very intently and when she looked down she realized why, she was only wearing a tank top and boy shorts. This was the most undressed he had ever see her. Despite the deep purple that colored his cheeks he held out his hand and she took it. They appeared in a room she didn’t recognize at first but as she looked around she saw Hank sitting on the side of his bed. “Er hat mich gebeten, dich hierher zu bringen.” (He asked me to bring you here.) He said as he let go of her hand. “Danke dir.” (Thank you.) She told him before he disappeared. As she had never been in Hank’s room before she looked around and couldn’t help think that it was exactly like his lab, clean and just so him.

She approached him slowly as she took in the fact that he remained quite stoic. He was as Charles had said still in beast form and his back was turned towards her so when she reached him she put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. He whipped around as if fully prepared to tell whoever dared to come in and touch him to ‘go to hell’ or worse but when his eyes met hers, his whole face softened and he growled lowly sending shivers down her spine. “You let him say goodbye?” She asked her voice close to a whisper. “No, I thought he might be able to wake you. We all tried around the second day. You’d been patched up with no major lasting damage but you were still out. Jean said it was a reflex that your mind was healing itself, protecting you. She couldn’t say when you’d wake up though. I monitored his conversation with you and when you didn’t even squeeze his hand, he seemed to think it meant something more like you didn’t want him anymore so he left.” He said as he shook his head before he took her hand in his. “I asked Kurt to bring you here when he was notified that you were awake. Scott’s been a mess; he thinks it was his fault. I mean it was a success we put both fires out and brought the mutant here. I thought I’d lost you honestly, there was so much blood and the surgery was so long…” He trailed off, emotion consuming him.

She sat down next to him and squeezed his hand. “Is that why you’re still like this?” She asked hesitantly. “Yes. No. I’m really not sure. It’s getting harder to control even the serum I created isn’t helping. Especially when I let my emotions get the best of me. My research suggests that at some point I’ll be stuck like this but I can’t calculate how long from now that is.” He sighed out. “Do you want me to try what I did a few days ago? I’m not sure it’ll work though.” She told him as he meekly nodded his head. She gently slid off the bed onto her knees in front of him before capturing his other hand in her free one as she leaned forward to press her forehead against his chest. Thankfully, he was still wearing his mission uniform she’d question that later but feeling his soft fur was a new sensation and for a moment she wasn’t sure if she actually wanted him to change back nonetheless she pushed her shield out and concentrated. “Did it work?” She asked before she opened her eyes. “You tell me.” He said as she finally opened her eyes to look up into his deep blue ones. She smiled at him lazily.

She pulled away and stood up still with his hands in hers. “Come on, big guy let’s go take care of you.” She said as she tugged him up and dragged him into the adjoining bathroom. She let go of his hands as she turned to twist the faucets on and let his bathtub fill up. She began to undress him, first his vest then his pants. She gave him a quick kiss before ushering him into the full bathtub. He groaned as he sunk down into the warm water. She shut the faucets off and bent down at the side of tub lathering up a loofah. She ran it over his chest, shoulders and sides before moving down to his legs. She ran it back up the apex of his thighs and when he shuddered she pulled back. “Lean your head back.” She told him as she poured water over it when he did. She massaged some of his shampoo through his hair and into his scalp. He groaned at the action and gripped the sides of the tub. She stopped and rinsed his hair out. He grabbed her wrist when she tried to get up and retrieve a towel. “Get in here.” He growled as he almost dragged her into the tub with him. “But my stitches.” She said. “Will be fine.” He assured her as she finally let him pull her into the water.

He set her on his lap and yanked her half wet shirt off then pulled off her drenched boy shorts. He chucked both articles of clothing out of the tub and they hit the floor with a wet smack. He settled her directly over his erection and cupped her face as he kissed her hard enough to suck the breath from her lungs. He thrust up into her hard and when she gasped he licked his tongue into her mouth as he controlled her movements. He pulled away from the kiss and gripped her hips her enough to leave bruises. He bounced her up and down onto him. She placed her hands onto his shoulders and dug her nails into the soft skin. He growled at the act and leaned forward to bite a mark of his own into her neck she cried out as she felt blood drip from it. It tinted the water pink in little drops. He soothed the wound with his tongue and moved to suckle a nipple into his mouth he bit down on it hard as she cried out. “Look at me.” He demanded and she forced her eyes to open not quite sure when she had closed them. She looked into his blue eyes that were nearly black with lust. He took one hand off her hip to close it around her throat to keep her eyes locked with his. He picked up his pace as he thrust into her while she bounced up and down. He took the hand that was on her hip and splayed it across her lower stomach with his middle finger pressing down hard on her clit.

She screamed his name as she came around him and the water in the tub sloshed around them. He came deep inside her a few minutes later with a feral roar. She collapsed onto his chest when he released his grip on her throat. He stroked her hair until their breathing calmed. He pulled out of her when he felt he was soft enough. She winced at the action nonetheless and he stood up still cradling her to his chest not even caring about the water that fell onto the floor or the fact that they were both dripping wet. He carried to his bed and laid her down gently before he covered her with the bedding. She felt the bed dip under his weight as he laid down on his side and covered himself up. He pulled her into him and nuzzled her neck as he kissed the bite mark. “I’m sorry. I got carried away.” He told her. “It’s okay. I don’t want you to hold back. I love all of you Hank.” She told him as she kissed his chest. “Your shield isn’t up anymore and I’m still normal.” He said as she hummed an affirmative. “I wouldn’t mind having the Beast though.” She giggled out against him. “Maybe next time.” He laughed out and sighed. Sleep took them before either knew it.

* * *

Next time happened a few weeks later after a very hard mission. She didn’t feel up to returning to the field quite yet so she had hung back to watch over the younger students and trainees. She hadn’t realized how angsty and antsy teenagers could be when they were forced to be cooped up and not have their daily scheduled classes. As most of the teachers were currently away. After a day of making sure no one got injured or hurt by their own powers or someone else’s she nearly collapsed onto her and Hank’s bed. No one had batted an eye when they moved to a bigger room, together. He had stormed in not too long after her looking very ticked off and very blue. She tried to ask him what was wrong but he covered her mouth with his in a kiss that was all sharp teeth and tongue. He tore off her clothes which had been a loose tank and yoga pants before he yanked her down to the edge of the bed. He dove into her sex like a man starved and didn’t relent until she was a needy and begging mess. She could feel a burn on her thighs from his fur. After she climaxed for the third time he finally released her and took off his mission suit. She had but only a moment to admire his blue form before he was on her.

He crawled up the bed taking her with him. He gave her a bruising kiss before he flipped her onto her stomach. He dragged his cock through her drenched folds before he thrust hard and deep inside her. She screamed he was much bigger in this form and he hadn’t given her time to adjust fully. He set a punishing pace as he hauled her up against his chest. She cried out at the depth the position afforded him and he groped her breasts with his hands digging his claws in slightly. The feeling of his fur against her heated skin was a weird sensation but it added something extra that she never knew she needed. He took one of his hands off her chest and placed it against her clit with one of his claws flicking it every so often. His thrusts became sloppy and harder as he played with her and she came around him drenching his thighs. He thrust impossibly deep inside her and stilled as he painted her walls white with his seed. He growled lowly as he set her down onto the bed more gently then he had been just seconds before. He turned them onto their sides as he ran his hands over her body as if checking for any injuries he might have caused. “Mine.” He purred and she sighed as it rumbled through his body and into hers. “Yours.” She told him simply.

She wasn’t sure when she fell asleep but she woke up sometime later to a human Hank cradling her to his body. She shifted only to gasp quietly when she realized he was still inside her. He sighed out in his sleep and pulled her as close as he could and gripped her tighter to him. She’d ask what the mission was about later as it seemed to have struck something inside him. She fell back asleep with the odd sensation of fullness between her thighs. She woke up again as the sun was filtering through the blinds and he was rutting into in his sleep. She clutched onto his arm and scraped her nails down it. He groaned and hummed a ‘good morning’ to her before he pulled out and slammed into her. She cried out and arched against his chest. He lazily thrusted in and out as he played with her nipples pinching them between his index and middle finger. She came with a silent cry and he followed suit not long after her filling her to the brim before he pulled out. She was so relaxed and tired that she fell asleep again as he went to start his day.

* * *

Weeks turned into months and months turned into a year. He shifted between Hank and Beast more regularly and sometimes he stayed in blue form for a week or more before he shifted back. He kept to his lab more often to see if he could prolong the change from becoming permanent. She woke with a start one night covered in sweat. She’d had a nightmare again, they were becoming more frequent and Jean was having them too. On particularly bad nights both rooms shook. This night she dreamt that she had died and left Hank with two young children. She had found out that she was pregnant a week prior with twins and when she told Hank he’d been ecstatic and asked her to marry him. She had said yes of course. She climbed out of bed and walked down the hall to the elevator to head to his lab. She found him asleep on his work bench. “Come on, handsome. Let’s get you to bed.” She told him as she helped him up and led him to the elevator. She gave him a once over, he looked so tired and there was a light dusting of hair across his chin. She led him down the hallway when the elevator arrived at their floor and walked him into their still open bedroom door before she set him on the bed. She took off his lab coat, glasses and shoes then tucked him in. She needed to find Charles and tell him about her dream.

She found him in his office and recounted everything she had seen. “It was just a dream. No one here would let any harm ever come to you. We’d all have to face Hank’s wrath if we did.” He told her as he squeezed her hand reassuringly. “If you say so.” She said before she left and headed back to her room. She laid down next to Hank and willed herself to fall back asleep. She had a fitful dreamless sleep. Five months later they were setting up the aisle and chairs on the grounds. Her and Jean were using their telekinesis to situate everything and laughing whenever their targets collided with each other. Suddenly the chairs were wrenched out of their holds and thrown to the ground. They looked around to see Erik hovering above them looking quite perturbed. Hank bounded out in front of both young women and lunged at the older man. Erik dodged the attack swiftly and used an archway to bind Hank as he set himself in front of her. “You’re marrying him!” He shouted as the chairs near them started to shift towards him. “Yes. I love him.” She told him simply. “You used to love me.” He said soberly as he reached out to cup her cheek. “You left me.” She spat out and flung him back with her power. She winced when one of the babies kicked her hard.

She almost doubled over with the force until Jean helped her up. “Stop fighting. You’re upsetting the babies.” She told all of them. “Babies?” Erik questioned from his crouched position. “Yeah. She’s pregnant with my children.” Hank growled from where he was. Erik to his credit dropped the younger man to the ground and looked apologetic. “Come in for tea, old friend. We have much to discuss.” Charles shouted from the open window of his office. He apologized for his actions and went inside the school without so much as a glance back. “Are you okay?” Hank asked as he rushed toward her. “We’re fine all of us.” She told him. Despite a disastrous start to their wedding day the rest of it went off without a hitch. They said ‘I do’ in front of their friends and people they considered family. Four months later she gave birth to fraternal twins, Willow a girl that looked like mini version of her father and Franklin a boy that looked a mix between her and Hank. The birth wasn’t kind to her system it had drained her mentally, physically and emotional. She fell into a coma for almost a year. The twins thrived and grew at an accelerated rate but had yet to show any outward signs of mutation. She was glad that Hank had taken such good care of them. She still had the gnawing feeling that she’d leave them all one day.

* * *

She stayed at the mansion and looked after the children. She hadn’t been on a mission in years. Apparently they desperately needed an extra set of hands for this one. She left the toddlers with one of the teachers that stayed behind. She suited up and joined the rest of the team. They had to stop a mutant from destroying a whole town, whatever his power was it was destructive to say the least. When they touched down it was clear that damage had already been done as half the town was a crater. It seemed that the young mutant had sensed them because before they were halfway off the plane. A sharp metal pole was thrown towards the group. She flung herself in front of everyone and tried to shield them but whatever kind of metal it was passed through unaffected. It pierced all way through her chest. She pushed it out of herself and fell with a thud unto the stairs. “ _No!_ ” Her husband roared as he clutched her to his chest. He tried to stop the bleeding but it was futile. This is what she had seen; this is what made him the man she saw in her vision. She cupped a bloodied hand to his cheek and gave him a weak smile. “I love you. I’ll always love you.” She whispered as her vision went black.

Hank used the serum he created to neutralize the young mutant's powers. They brought both of them back to the mansion. Her funeral was held a day later they laid her to rest in the adjoining cemetery with some of their other fallen members. The headstone read: ‘Fliss McCoy’. Her children wouldn’t remember her and they wouldn’t remember their father in human form either. Sometimes when it was real quiet in his lab he could still hear her whispering his name.


End file.
